Reunited
by piemanpie24
Summary: It's been ten years since the ponies have last seen each other. They are suddenly brought back to Ponyville due to a shocking circumstance. Rated T for some sad situations, and some shipping.  Has humour. Please read and review.
1. Twilight and Derpy

My Little Pony

Reunited

A terrible accident reunites the ponies, all of which have gone their separate ways. Some have started families, others have started up businesses. Set 10 years or so in the future, mild shipping, sadness, and humor.

Chapter 1

Ponyville seemed to be deserted. There were no joyful cries of fillies playing on the streets that day. In fact, there was nobody on the street that day. Almost every business had a closed sign on its doors. Nobody seemed to be in the mood for work that day. There was only one business that stayed open; The Ponyville Funeral Home. Contrasting strongly with the Quill and Sofa store right next to it, the Home was entirely black. It was, appropriately, the saddest looking building in town. It usually didn't have that much activity, one or two viewings each year to which almost nopony showed up, but today was different. A very important pony, a pony that had made it out of her tiny little town and hit the big time, had died suddenly and tragically. Her friends hadn't seen her for at least ten years, and they didn't think that they'd meet again under circumstances like these.

Twilight Sparkle walked into the viewing room, looking for an empty seat. She finally spied one next to a strikingly beautiful pony, and sat in it. Twilight looked at the familiar-looking mare. Her mind was racing, trying to figure out who it was. The mare turned and stared at Twilight. Well, she tried to. One eye was looking at Twilight, but the other one was looking at the floor. Twilight Sparkle gave a loud gasp and tried to speak.

"Derpy?" She asked tentatively. Derpy Hooves gave a small wave. _Was she always this attractive?_ Twilight Sparkle thought. It seems that the blonde pony had become even prettier in the 10 years that Twilight was away. Her mane was a luminous as ever, her coat well groomed and shining like a star. Twilight liked this, and smiled at her. The mail mare gave her a sad smile back, wiping the tears off of her face. She was holding a covered lumpy basket in her lap. Twilight didn't know what was in their, but it smelt delicious, and was probably for the lunch later that afternoon. Twilight hadn't kept in contact with Derpy when she left for Canterlot University to teach magic. She meant to, reminding herself occasionally to write to the mare, but never got around to it. In fact, she had meant to write to most of the ponies in here. She started crying for a second time that morning, the first being when Spike told her the news. _I wonder where Spike is._ She pondered to herself. She got on her hind legs to look for him. _Is that him? Yes! It is!_ She waved to him and sat back down. The chair she was sitting on wasn't very comfortable at all, the cold cushion-less metal making her cry a little bit more. After a couple minutes of silently sobbing to herself she felt a tap on her shoulder. She faced the direction of the tap. It was Derpy. She reached into her basket, and pulled out a muffin.

"Eat this. Muffins are a comfort food." The postmare said, trying her best to look Twilight in the eyes yet looking at the floor instead. She held the muffin out to Twilight, who took it gratefully. She wasn't particularly hungry, but she ate it anyway to make herself feel a little better. The muffin was surprisingly delicious, banana nut with a faint taste of cinnamon. Twilight smiled at Derpy.

"Thanks. It's good." She said, and sighed. "Have you seen her yet? The body?" Twilight asked, her voice cracking when she said the last sentence. The reality hit her hard, and the tears came back.

Derpy started to cry as well. "Not yet. I was waiting for someone to see her with me. If I went alone, I'd crumble like a crumbly muffin." Even though that simile didn't make sense to anypony but Derpy, Twilight nodded. She touched Derpy's hoof. It felt nice. Derpy blushed.

"Come on, Derpy. Let's go see her together."

"Can I bring my muffins? I don't want anybody stealing them." Derpy sniffed.

"Of course you can bring your muffins." Twilight chuckled, wiping away her tears. Her and Derpy stood up and walked towards the multicolored coffin at the front of the room, trying to politely push through the crowd of grieving ponies surrounding the casket. After many utterances of "Excuse me" and "Pardon me", Twilight and Derpy made it to their destination.

The casket was beautiful. It was made out of rainbow-painted mahogany, with gold embroidering. Rainbow Dash herself, however, surpassed the beauty of the casket. The mare looked as peaceful as ever, her coat smooth and her mane glimmering. Twilight sighed, and looked to her left. There she held back a sob. Pinned to a bulletin board on the wall were hundreds of letters from Rainbow Dash's fans. _Being a member of the Wonderbolts sure makes you popular_, she thought with a grin on her face. But the centerpiece of the bulletin board had to be an old picture. It was faded, but you could still make out each of the six ponies as clear as day. Twilight remembered clearly the day when the picture was taken. She giggled at the memory of how hard it was to get Pinkie Pie to stand still. Twilight's face became a face of nostalgia and happiness. She beamed, happy to see that Rainbow Dash hadn't forgotten her friends after she hit the big time. Derpy noticed this.

"I know that face. That's the face I get when I eat a muffin. Whatcha so happy about?" She asked, staring into Twilight Sparkles eyes. The unicorn blushed.

"I'm just remembering." Twilight sniffed, her eyes tearing up. Derpy gave her a comforting hug, which was held for a second or two longer than socially acceptable.

_I hope she didn't mind._ Derpy though, panicked. Twilight smiled.

"Thank you. I really needed that. Let's go sit down. I think people are getting ready to speak." She lead Derpy back to their seats, and sat down as soon as a familiar pink party pony walked pouting up to the podium. A hush went over the crowd, and she began to speak.


	2. Pinkie and Applejack

Reunited chapter 2

Pinkie Pie stared at the crowd of ponies seated before her, her lips trembling as she barely repressed the urge to cry. Pinkie had dressed for the occasion. Her hair seemed void of life, straight instead of poofy. She quickly scanned the crowd, her eyes darting from pony to pony almost as quickly as her mind was racing. She took a deep breath, and began her eulogy.

"Rainbow Dash was my bestest, most wondiferous friend." Pinkie said her voice cracking. She took yet another deep breath, trying to regain her composure. She continued.

"The day the accident happened began just like any other day. Everything was happy. It was a perfect day for a party. The sky was clear, letting Mr. Sun's rays of warm happiness shine down onto our beautiful land. Rainbow Dash had decided it was a perfect day for a long flight. So she set off. About an hour or so into the flight, it started to rain really really hard. But Rainbow pressed on, determined to keep flying. She flew for a really long time, but she was getting tired and decided to lie down for a nap. She found a tree and lay upon it. She never woke up." Pinkie Pie burst into tears, wailing and sobbing like her heart had been stomped on repeatedly by a mean old dragon.

"Why! Why? She didn't do anything wrong! She was a nice pony. Did she deserve this? How come she had to die? Couldn't it of been somebody else?" She screamed, sinking to the ground and pounding at the floor. Her hooves became bloody.

Applejack rushed to the podium, clenched Pinkie Pie's tail in her mouth, and pulled her off to the side where she whispered soothing words into Pinkie's ear. The pink pony's sobs seemed to gradually stop. Applejack seemed to decide that her fellow Earth Pony was calm enough, and strode to the front of the room. All eyes fell upon her.

" Howdy y'all." She said sadly. "This has been a hard year for me and mine. First we lost Granny Smith-"

Suddenly, a voice shouted out from the back of the room.

"I ain't dead yet! I feel perfectly fine!" exclaimed Granny Smith. Applejack rolled her eyes and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Granny, you are too dead. Yer blind, ya can't stand up due to your arthritis, yer deaf in one ear and have something stuck in the other, and ya can't chew apples. Ya might as well be dead." Applejack waited for a reply from her elderly relative, but never got one. The old mare had fallen asleep. Everypony laughed, while Applejack grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry 'bout that, y'all. Now, as I was sayin', it's been hard without Rainbow. Even though we occasionally had our differences of opinions and had spats every now an' then, I still loved her. She was like a sis to me, an honorary Apple family member. I know tha' it's a fact of life, but I can't accept the fact that she's dead. I keep on forgettin that she's gone, and everytime I remember that she is, it hit's me like a sack o' apples. But let's not dwell on the sad stuff. We had good times with her. I know for a fact that I'll never forget her. Thank y'all for listenin. Now, I believe Fluttershy has somethin'that she wants to say."

Applejack gave an out-of-character curtsey, and walked off the stage. Everypony sat, waiting for Fluttershy to appear and start speaking. Finally, after 15 minutes of everypony trying to coax her onto stage, she materialized. She was walking hoof-in-hoof with her husband Big Macintosh and their daughter Autumn Mane. Everypony became incredibly silent as they waited for Fluttershy's family to speak.


End file.
